


a trix story

by Grovylethethieflover



Series: Winx club [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovylethethieflover/pseuds/Grovylethethieflover
Summary: Sequel to "Befriending Valtor" A girl living a simple life on earth with her foster family, one day finds a group of three girls who appeared to be witched. Femke now goes to Cloud Tower school for witches with them. But what happens when she gets kicked out at the second grade? Will she still be able to be friends with the Trix and what is the secret of her new found medallion?
Series: Winx club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602247
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: proloog

zondag 20 maart 2016  
16:56

Prologue  
This is a rather unlikely story. But it's what happened. I can barely believe it myself since it went so fast. I don't know where to start. I guess 'Once upon a time' would work, even tough it actually happened and isn't a fairy tale. Well, the beginning sounds good. My name is Femke. I'm currently twenty-one years old and living with my foster family in the Earth City Nevoschon. The first Sixteen years of my life I was a street urchin because my mother was away and my father had died to protect me. The only thing I have to remember it by is a scar on my left arm.  
When I was sixteen, I had... a one night stand with a boy. I was young and reckless, what can I say? And wouldn't you know? I got pregnant and nine months later, I gave birth to quadruplets. A nice lady helped me with the birth. She didn't want to leave because I was very weak afterwards, but I insisted, so she left.  
If I wanted my kids to have a decent life, I had to give them away, so I did. I gave them a name and a bracelet I made, in case I wanted to see them again. After that I blacked out and the next thing I remembered was my stepmother laying me on a couch in her house. Since then I live with her and my stepsister, Mies together in a house. It was nice. Until that one moment when my life would change forever...

Femke's POV

My story starts on a nice sunny day in July. I was walking in the park, enjoying the weather when I heard a loud bang. My instincts told me to leave immediately but I was just too curious. It was a great decision, I figured later on, because otherwise I'd have never met them.

They were standing in the middle of an open field, bickering. A blue-haired girl, a dark-haired girl and a purple-haired girl.

"This is all YOUR fault, Stormy! If you didn't break my concentration this wouldn't have happened!" The girl with the dark hair yelled at what looked like her little sister.

"Couldn't you see it would happen, Miss Clairvoyant?!" Stormy yelled back at the girl.

"Don't be stupid, Stormy! I need to concentrate when we're teleporting or else we get into things like... this! I can't do that AND watch into the future!" She retorted, rolling her eyes. What was going on? Teleporting? How can people do that?

"Shut up, you two, we got company." Another girl, this one with light blue hair said while she looked at me. The other two also noticed me and looked at me suspiciously. The brown-haired girl came to me and her hands started glowing purple.

"Let's get rid of her. That'll teach her to snoop." She said, approaching me. I started to feel uneasy as the other two approached as well.

"Stay back! I...I got a stick!" I stammered as I grabbed a stick of the ground and held it in front of me. The three girls just grinned as they shot me with some sort of eerie light. I just tried to shield myself as suddenly…

"NO!"

A bright yellow light lit up the surroundings and before I knew it the blue-haired girl was unconscious as her companions just looked at me, flabbergasted.  
-

"By the way; I'm Darcy. My little sis here is Stormy and the one you knocked out is Icy. We're Witches coming from the Magical City named Magix." Darcy started. I listened fascinated. A magical city with witches sounded exciting, if not a bit weird.

"There's also Specialists, Wizards, Elves, ugh, Fairies..." Darcy continued listing of. Did she read my mind or something? The purple clothes fitted that for some reason.

"Yes I have psychic powers. As for Stormy and Icy... Well, guess." She said, smirking. I giggled as I laid down Icy on my parents' couch where we were right now as my mother looked at them oddly. Probably worried.

"What are you three doing here on Earth anyway?" I asked, wondering why they'd leave such an amazing place in the first place.

"We crashed because SOMEONE broke my concentration." Darcy said, obviously meaning her sister. QShe looked outside of a window checking out the environment. I just gawked. Crashed down because she couldn't concentrate. 

Sounded unpleasant. So magic could go against you? "No worries tough. It happens to the best of us. It will happen to you plenty of times." Darcy said while looking at me. What did she mean? She taught I was a witch? Like them? 

"Of course you are! You saw what happened. You gotta be a witch if you're that powerful." Darcy answered. I just looked annoyed. Could she stop reading my mind?

"Girls, Icy's awake!" Stormy announced before I could say anything else. Icy sat up groaning and just looked at us.

"What happened? Where are we now?" She asked while looking around. I just sat next to her.

"You're at my place. I... kinda knocked you out with my magic." I said, scratching the back of my head. Icy just glared at me and almost attacked if it wasn't for her sisters stopping her.

"Oh relax, Icy. It was an accident. She clearly doesn't know how to use her powers yet." Darcy said, shoving Icy back on the couch. Icy just grumbled and crossed her arms, not liking being told 'no' by her sister.

"And they're calling me a hothead." Stormy joked, but Icy didn't take it well and soon Stormy was under an avalanche of snow.

"That'll teach her." Icy said, smirking. I snickered at the sight of Stormy trying to get out of the snow. It was childish, but fun to see them playing with their magic. I wanted to learn it, too.

"Anyway, you want to know why we got here? Well, we just got accepted in Cloudtower, school for witches and were on our way until Stormy broke my concentration, bringing us here." Darcy ended her explanation. My mother just looked even more worried. She probably was more amazed then I was.

"What happens now that I have magical powers?" I asked insecurely. I wasn't accepted anywhere, so I couldn't go to school with them, even tough it sounded great. Learning to be a witch?! Only in my wildest dreams!

"But I didn't apply. How do I get in?" I asked, a bit insecure. I didn't know how things worked back in Magix, but you needed to apply for a school here on Earth.

"Oh, you need to, yes, but as witches we have our tricks." Icy said, conjuring up a letter out of thin air. She seemed to be pretty adept for just starting out.

"This letter is from Miranda of Pandora. She decided at the last moment to drop out. This is her letter of resignation. I won't give it to Griffin and you'll take her spot. Easy." Icy said while she froze and shattered the letter. I just stared at the broken shards. I wasn't sure if I wanted this. How was I going to pretend to be someone else?

"But Icy, what does she know about behaving like a princess?" Darcy asked. I just nodded and looked at Icy insecurely. Maybe she had another plan?

"She's going to a school for witches. Chances are, she wasn't behaving like a princess in the first place." Icy said while she walked to the door. I still wasn't sure…

"If they find out I'm a goner." I said, a little scared. Icy just grabbed my hand and opened up a portal with her free one.

"At our school? You'll get a badge of honor." Icy said, grinning as Darcy and Stormy walked trough the portal. "We're witches. We lie and cheat to get what we want." She said, holding out a hand towards the portal. I looked towards my mother who just smiled and nodded.

"I knew for a long time you were special. Ever since the first time I saw you. You... go and follow your destiny." She said, giving me a final hug. I just nodded as I followed the three witches into the portal and a new life.  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

A/N:

Femke is Seventeen years old at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2: welcome to magix

Chapter 2: welcome to magix 

chapter 2: welcome to magiix

Femke's POV

One flash of light later I was standing in the middle of a busy plaza. I gasped as I looked around. There were cars hovering over me!

"Wow... What is this place?" I asked the three girls as I looked at them with shock, not understanding where we were.

"Magix, of course. not that you'd know, being new here." Icy quipped from next to me and pointed at the cars with a smirk on her face.

"This is Magix? Amazing! Different from the stories I've heard on Earth. I was thinking people on brooms zooming around, bubbling cauldrons, blacks cats and frogs." I rambled, as I looked around with a smile on my face.

"What kind of books have you been reading? You're talking gibberish. Well, besides the black cats." Darcy smirked as she whipped some of her hair out of her face and walked past me.

"This is the real Magix. A bit too bright if you ask me. But I guess it's okay." She said as she smiled at me, pointing at someone walking by, making her bags float after her as she did.

"Especially in the Fairy part of town. Us witches have our own part in the city. You'll see once we applied to school." Stormy said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and followed the girls down the streets and into a beautiful forest.

"Alright, When we reach the school, we don't give any letter, I am the princess. I get in… then what? Do witches have to their magic in any way or do we just hope my powers will activate during the first lesson?" I asked after a while as a big purple tower came into view.

"You have to proof you have dark magic. That could be a problem if you didn't had three great witches at your service." Icy smirked as she made an ice crystal appear in her hand, which had me in awe.

"We will teach you the basics so you can fool that old hag Griffin into letting you enter the school." Darcy said as she came walking next to me. "Let's try. It's a piece of cake. Concentrate on your dark side, focus all your darkest thoughts and try and form a sphere into your hand." She instructed. I tried but nothing happened.

"Come on, Fem! Think of the darkest thing that has ever happened to you." Darcy encouraged which made me look at her surprised. My darkest moments? I had a few dark moments, mostly small things and I wondered if that would be enough to do the trick.

"Do you have anything dark enough to generate an enormous amount of power? It can't be just any dark thought it has to be a strong." Darcy told me.

"I dunno. I didn't have many dark moments in my life. A few smaller ones when I was out on the street but nothing big." I replied, before something hit me.

Maybe that memory would be strong enough. The one from my nightmares.

"We won't know if we don't try." Darcy said, which made me look at her confused, before it hit me. She had read my thoughts once again

Can she not do that? It's really getting on my nerves.

I thought as I rolled my eyes and focused on the darkest memory I had. The moment that werewolf bowed his awful face over me, the first time I woke up with the taste of blood in my mouth.

"It works!" Icy cheered as I opened my eyes, gasping at the small sphere of dark energy in my hand. "You're a natural." Darcy smiled at me as she made a small sphere of dark magic in her own hand with ease.

"Whenever you need to use your magic just focus on what you just focused on." Darcy said.

"Okay, now for a spell; you need something simple yet strong to convince Griffin." Icy explained.

"Would changing a broom in a black cat do it?" I asked with a grin on my face as I played a little with the ball of energy in my hand.  
"She wouldn't fall for that." Icy said as a strange girl with green hair passed us.

"What are you three going to show Griffin?" I asked.

"I can do a lot of things with my ice magic." Icy smirked as she made some ice appear out of nowhere, making the green haired girl trip and fall, which made a few other girls cackle at her while a red haired girl walked to her and helped her up again.

"Lucy!" I heard the redhead call out to the green haired one, who nodded and dusted herself off. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Mirta." The green haired girl named lucy grumbled as she shrugged Mirta away before they moved on.

"Good one, Icy." I smirked as I concentrated and tried to find out what my specialty was, but nothing came up, not even when I tried to focus on the same memory as before.

"You have to dig deep. Find what power is hidden deep inside you." Icy said as she placed her hands on mine, which made a shudder go down my spine, they were freezing.

"How?" I asked as I looked at her, retracting my hands, not wanting to feel her cold touch any more.

"By focusing the same way you just did." Icy said as she looked from her hands to me with an annoyed look.

"You might want to take a step back. Wouldn't want to hit you twice in the same day." I joked at Icy, who took a few steps back as I focused on my powers, trying to call forth anything inside me. At first nothing happened but after at least fourteen tries some sparks came out of my fingers, which made all three look at me, impressed.

"Oh hey, looks like we have another lightning user." Stormy said as she looked at me. "You could make a thunder cloud chase someone. That would be convincing. Not to mention hilarious." She continued with a wide grin.

"You think Griffin would allow me to mess up the school with a natural disaster like that?" I asked, since I could imagine that causing a small thunderstorm inside a school could cause some damage.

"Girl, she'd make you student of the year. Witches love that sort of things." Stormy said as we approached a long road that went up, winding like a snake towards an enormous purple building that like a deformed tree if you asked me.

"Here we are; Cloudtower." Icy said as she pointed at the building. "Alright, remember; your name is Miranda of Pandora."  
She said as she gave me a firm look before she took my arm and walked to the door. A woman completely dressed in purple was standing with a list in her hand was standing next to it "Here we are. We took Miranda of Pandora with us as you wanted." Icy said as she waved my hand for me, which made me annoyed.

"That's me. Miranda of Pandora." I said, trying to sound as self assured as possible, praying that she couldn't see I was lying.

"Very well. Show your magic." Griffin said calmly, which made me nod and concentrate on the moment the werewolf, which made the small purple sphere appear in my hand. "Go along now." Griffin said. I nodded and did so, waiting for my friends to be done before we walked a few corridors. When I was certain no one could hear us I let out a small happy screech. I was a student of Cloud Tower.

"Did you see the look on Griffin's face when you made your sphere so dark?" Icy said as she wrapped arm around me.

"You rocked that one!" Stormy added as she did the same with a smirk.

"I have to get used to my new name do." I whispered to the girls as we walked down a corridor to the big main room were all new witches were gathered. after a while the headmistress came in.

"Welcome! I am Miss Griffin, your headmistress. You will learn here to control and use the dark side of your magic." She explained with a smile.

"I first want to see if anyone has what it takes to be a real witch. Let's conduct a text." Griffin smirked as she made a sphere appear in her hand that created a small dome in the middle of the room, at which I looked in awe.

"I want you to use a single spell with as much power as you can." Griffin said, before she got a list and started to read the names from it. Every student had to come to the front and into the bubble to perform a spell to create a powerful spell. Those who didn't manage were immediately gone from cloud Tower, which made me dread the moment my name would be called. Darcy must have picked up on this because all off a sudden she put a hand on mine and smiled at me.

"Don't be nervous, witches are proud and strong." Darcy whispered in my ear pointing at Icy passing her test easily. "Just focus on what we already taught you." Darcy smiled as Icy sat down again and smirked at us. She got through.

"Just act like me." Icy smirked as some other students laughed at Lucy for hitting herself with her own spell, after she was allowed to sit down since it did work.

"Pandora!" Griffin called as Lucy sat down with a Mirta. As my name was called I took a big gulp before I got up and walked as confident as I could, raising my fist at a fellow witch who wanted to make me trip and fall.

"I'm going to use my awesome lightning based magic." I said, boasting a little to try and sound strong. I focussed on the things my new friends had taught me, which allowed me to form a huge thunder cloud that loomed over the witch that had tried to make me trip.

Now you'll pay for ruining my entrance

I thought smirking as I commanded the thundercloud to send small flashes of thunder at the girl, who screeched in pain as she ran, much to the amusement of my fellow students. I could feel a slight pang of guilt though. I knew what that was like.

'This is what is needs to be done to get into the school.'

Darcy called in my head, which made me look up at her in shock. She could both read my thoughts and speak to me telepathically.

She's right. No time to feel sorry! I gotta focus for the grand finale

I thought as I focussed on my powers and called upon all the darkness within me with which I tried to make it rain black cats on the bully but in a flash I saw all the times i had been bullied myself because of how I looked and because my focus had wavered for a moment I only got sticky marshmallows that rained on everyone and made the bully run off.

"Well done Miss Miranda. An excellent performance." Miss Griffin praised as she placed a hand on my shoulder, waving her other hand to make the spell disappear.

"Thanks ma'am, if that weakling had stayed I could have done worse." I said with a smirk on my face. This was a lie, since it still made me sick to act like a bully after all the bullying I had been through at my old school.

"You can take a seat now. You have proven your strong enough to be here. I admire your fierceness, keep that up." Griffin praised as I nodded before I took a seat with my new friends again.

"That was amazing!" Stormy grinned as she slammed me on the back to the point it hurt.

"Best trick I've seen yet." Icy smirked as we watched Mirta barely pass her test, the wimp.

"What was up with the marshmallows? I thought you said you were going for cats." Darcy asked as she looked at me sternly.

"My powers suddenly failed me but I'm glad at least something happened." I said as Darcy was called up to take her test. She passed with flying colors as well.

"You would have been gone if nothing had happened." Darcy said as she sat down again, flipping her hair out of her face as she did so.

"Everything's better then what that wimp Mirta produced." Icy commented, smirking as Stormy passed her test as well, which resulted in another witch needing to see the nurse because she had wanted to volunteer to be the target of the spell.

"Yeah, that was weak." I replied as we left the gathering room as soon as Stormy was told she was allowed to leave as well, walking a few blocks before we let out screeches of happiness. We were all students at Cloud Tower now!

"That was super amazing! That spell was so destructive!" I smirked as I hugged Stormy around the neck. She shook me off.

"Thanks. But witches shouldn't, you know…" Stormy said, smirking as she made me back away a little embarrassed.

"I really have to get used to that." I said a little sheepishly.

"That's what you got us for. We'll teach you everything you need to know. You'll get used to things around here in no time." Stormy said as she put a hand on mine.

"We'll be a team. Sort of strange for witches, but we've been making it work." Darcy said as she put her hand on the stack as well.  
"We just call it ganging up." Icy said. "With the right gang name we could strike fear in the hearts of everyone who comes across us." She continued as she raised a fist.

"A name?" I asked as I turned myself to the wall, thinking, hoping a name for our gang would pop up in my mind.

"The fearsome four!" Stormy popped in with a smirk on her face.

"Lame." Darcy said as Stormy crossed her arms.

"I like to see you do better." Stormy challenged her sister while I kept my focus on the wall.

Our team name should be cool. Something catchy yet easy to remember

I thought as I used some dust on the wall to write. Soon, one single word was readable.

"Trix?" Icy's voice called out from behind me as I jumped. I had been so caught up in what I had been doing that I hadn't noticed she walked up behind me. As she read out what I'd written on the wall Darcy and Stormy also looked at her.

"Like playing a trick on someone?" Stormy asked as she looked at the wall.

"Yeah!" I smiled "Playing tricks on others is kind of the essence of being a witch to me. That would actually be a good name for our gang."

"It's perfect. The Trix, sounds like the name of a gang you really don't want to mess with." Icy said.

"Good one." Stormy said as she gave me a firm pat on my back.

"Sometimes genius just happens." I teased before I followed the girls back to the main hall, where the lists appeared with the rooms numbers and locations as well as a list that said who shared a room with who.

"We're sharing a dorm." Stormy said.

"Just the four of us in a room. Nice." I said, pretending to roll my eyes.

"Just a warning; I snore. Loudly." Stormy said.

"Me too." I said, trying to sound a little arrogant and praying that I was convincing.

"Do you even know what the word sharing means?" A purple haired girl called out.

"Probably better than you!" I called back without even thinking. "Also, purple is so not your color." I said with a devious smirk on my face, as my friends laughed.

"At least I didn't buy my way here with my parent's money!" The purple haired witch said as she walked to me and roughly took my by the shoulder, forcing me to look at her.

"Newsflash: I didn't. Rich people aren't all terrible." I told the purple haired girl, roughly pushing her away from me.

"They are. I'm from a poor farmer family living on the planet Mandoria. Do you have any idea how hard I had to work to get here?" The girl snapped "Of course not. You're a princess. You only had to call and you got whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted it." The witch said as she took a step forward in order to intimidate me.

"Being a princess doesn't mean you get whatever you want." I said, looking up at her with challenging eyes. "You can refuse to live like a spoiled brat, you know"

"Did you?" One of the other witches, a blonde first year, asked me as she peeked at me from behind the purple haired girl.

"Of course." I said while rolling my eyes. "That's why I'm here. I wanted to learn how to live as simple as possible until my coronation so I know how my subjects live. This is also why I didn't wanted to go to that pretty princess school for spoiled brats." I said rolling my eyes at them again. "I'm getting sick just thinking about it." I lied. I had no idea was Alfea was like and part of me was kind of curious to find out what Alfea would be like.

"Like you had a choice." The purple haired girl huffed in an annoyed way.

"Yes I had. So back off." I said firmly, feeling my anger was taking over which must have somehow caused my werewolf senses to kick in because the purple haired girl suddenly turned white, before she let out a loud screech as she ran off.

"Anyone else who wanted a piece of me?" I asked with a scowl on my face. All the girls shook their heads before running off, leaving me alone with the other Trix.

"That was amazing!" Stormy said, backing away a little when I looked at her and in a mirror I saw why; in my anger I had made my eyes glow yellow and my skin had been covered with bits of white fur.

"You're a natural." Icy said as she patted me firmly on my shoulder while I relaxed, turning back to normal.

"It was nothing, that just happens sometimes when I get really angry." I said as i looked at my friends shyly.

"Don't be so modest. That was awesome! Especially for someone who has…" Stormy started, but stopped as Icy put a hand over her mouth.

"For someone who just started out on Cloud Tower today. Right?" Icy asked as she signed with her eyes to the roof, where an eyeball crawled by.

"Right. Now stop covering my mouth for no reason." Stormy snapped before she gave a small nod. Griffin was watching us.

"How did you do that thing with your eyes?" Darcy said with a smirk on her face, which made me blush.

"It was nothing. Just a trick I've known for a long time." I said, trying my best to shield away my thoughts, since right now the memory of that werewolf attacking me was fresh in my mind, and I was unable to push it into the background again.

"Why are you shielding your thoughts if that's all that happened?" Darcy asked me as she looked at me with a piercing gaze. "You have something to hide?"

"Maybe she just got sick and tired of you peeking in her head all the time." Stormy thankfully commented. "She wouldn't be the only one."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Darcy asked.

"It has to do with your snooping!" Stormy backfired while crossing her arms.

"Anyways… Mind shields are an advanced spell. Something she shouldn't know yet. Unless she wants to hide something." Darcy remarked as she gave me a stern look while she was trying to read my mind again. I stayed strong and focused on whatever I focused on just now which worked because I felt the link she was trying to use to read me stayed out of my reach, causing her to look at me with widen eyes. "How are you refusing me?"

"I dunno. I just don't want you to read my mind." I stammered as I locked eyes with her, shaking off the memories of the werewolf head above me as I forced myself to smile.

"She's not the only one." Stormy interrupted.

"I'm not doing that on purpose! You know I still need to learn to control my magic just as much as you." Darcy defended with a stern look on her face.

"Don't lie!" Stormy snapped.

"I'm not!" Darcy snapped as she rolled her eyes at her sister in an annoyed way.

"Didn't Granny teach you to control it?' Stormy replied as she rolled her eyes at Darcy, which made me snicker a little.

"Is that what this is about? You being jealous Grandma Gertrude didn't teach you? I can't help it you were a late bloomer." Darcy snapped back, which made Stormy look at her with widen eyes.

"You did NOT just go there." Stormy gasped as she looked at her sister with widened eyes.

"I just did. Now apologize for saying I sneak into your thoughts on purpose." Darcy said firmly.

"No." Stormy snapped.

"Knock it off you two!" Icy firmly said. "I'm sure miranda had a good reason for not allowing Darcy into her head and I'm sure she'll tell is eventually." As Icy said this she gave me a stern look, which made me gulp a little.

"For now, let's just try and find out where our dorm room is." Icy said as she looked at the map.

"Thanks." I said softly as she just growled in reply before she walked off.

"Did you already decipher the map?" Darcy asked as she and Stormy started to follow us as well.

"Of course, what do you take me for?" Icy snapped as Darcy immediately cringed away.

"I'm not good at directions but even I'm seeing this map isn't pointing us at anything specific." I said as I looked at the map from over Icy's shoulder, backing away when she looked at me firmly.

"That's because the map isn't pointing in a specific direction. It's quite simple. It shows the area where the room should be and then it's up to the wit of the witch herself to find the room." Icy explained as she looked at the map and then around the area we were standing in. "It's a test. A witch must always be able to trust on herself and no one else."

"Should we split up?" I asked as I looked at Icy a little nervous.

"Nah." Icy said. "Besides…" And with this Icy tapped on one of the pillars "I already figured out how to get there, The pillars point out the way." Icy smirked, just as the pillar bended to the right.

"I wish we had pillars like that on Pandora." I said.

"Yeah, things like that would be handy in a palace." Stormy agreed.

"Anyway..." Icy said as she rolled her eyes at me. "This should be our dorm." Icy smirked as she opened a room in the wall were suddenly a door appeared. This made me gasp, still not used to magic but more when I saw the four beds in the dorm room were all taken, and the four witches on the bed looked up at us shocked when we entered without even knocking.

"I think your wrong here. This is our dorn." I said as I showed them our names on the map. I had expected them to leave, but instead the purple haired girl from earlier rose from her bed and walked to me with a grin on her face.

"Guess again, princess. This is our dorm room. Get out." The girl said as she looked me right into the eye with a smirk on her face.  
"Hang on, this isn't real." Icy said calmly as she took my by arm when I wanted to grab my stuff and get out.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little confused.

"It's another test. Witches are supposed to be bold, proud and willing to fight for their place." Icy said as she smirked at me. "These holograms are part of a test to see if you got what it takes to stand up for yourself." I blinked a little at her words before I understood what she meant. I was supposed to tell her to get the heck out of here herself. Stand up for myself. This made me grin as I walked to the purple haired girl.

"The map says this is our dorm. So get out or I will make you get out." I growled at the purple haired girl as I raised a fist at her, holding it under her nose so that she knew I meant it.

"You want to pick a fight with me, Princess?" The purple haired witch asked as she took a step towards me.

"Yes. Now leave." I said, trying to sound confident even if I wasn't feeling that self assured at the moment.

"Whatever. We're leaving." The witch said, before she and her gang suddenly vanished in thin air, leaving the four of us alone in the dorm

"Good work, Miranda." Stormy said as she plopped on the bed in the far corner of the room while Darcy took the beth next to the door.  
"That felt awesome. But I was terrified on the inside." I admitted as I took the bed across from Darcy while Icy took the beth across Stormy, plopping down as she dropped her bag under the bed.

"You better get used to it, princess." Icy replied as she lied down and looked at the roof.

"Yeah, from now on it will be part of your daily life. At least until the end of the fourth year and during vacations." Darcy said calmly while I started to unpack my stuff. I stopped and looked at the girls with a shocked expression as they said this.

"You didn't expect perfect little fairy behavior right?" Stormy asked with a grin on her face.

"You don't have to look like that. You're not alone, remember?" Darcy asked with a sigh as she rolled her eyes at me when she saw how scared I was.

"Don't fret about it! Were a gang from now on and we'll watch your back." Stormy said as she used a bit of her magic to get up again. "You'll see, getting used to this life will be piece of cake."

"Trix forever then?" I asked as I put my hand in the middle with a smirk on my face.

"Trix forever." Darcy said as she placed her hand on mine, while placing her free hand on my shoulder.

"You bet." Stormy said as she did the same.

"Until the end." Icy nodded after a soft groan, placing her hand on top, not liking this, retrieving her hand first after a short moment.  
"I know. I know. We're a team. Yay for us. Now enough with the mushy stuff and let's go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Icy said sternly as she headed back to her bed and lied down. I looked at my watch, seeing that it was pretty already.

"That late already. We better go to sleep." I said, getting into my nightgown and laying down in my bed. This was a good sign for the life that was gonna be ahead of me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the second chapter of my story! I hope you all liked it!

Sorry it took me a while, but I had a very bad version of a writers block, I hope it is solved now and that I can continue the story from here on out.

Femke would be quite shocked to see that Magix was very different then how it was described in her books, but thanks to the Trix she adapted quite fast.

I thought it would be nice to include all kind of tests for the witches to get them used to their magic abilities and see if they got what it takes to be true witches, something with which Femke would have some trouble at first.

Maybe the trix are a little too OOC right now but I don't think they started out completely evil. They will start to show of their true colors at some point.

Well, that was all for now… I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks to paranoidgirl for doing an awesome job as beta reader and advisor.

Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3: magic lessons

Chapter 3: magic lessons

Femke"s POV 

The next morning i woke up from a loud sound, disorientated i got up and covered my ears as i looked at the alarm clock, groaning when i saw it was only half past seven in the morning, classes only started in a hour. 

"Ok, if this is a joke from that purple haired bitch again I Swear to every being listening up there that I'll..." I started, but stopped when the intercom sounded. 

"All students are to report for breakfast in 10 minutes stipt! Lessons will start in exact 20 minutes so you all better hurry" miss griffins voice called, after which i heard a small explosion and some "booing" from the other room. 

"Well... seems classes start earlier then I had expected..." i sighted as i got dressed and looked at the others, who were also sitting up already, looking around groccely while i reached under my Beth into my suitcase to get something to wear. 

" i hate it when she does that..." Darcy mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes out. 

"me two… did anyone get any sleep this night?" stormy asked as she started to get dressed just like me. 

"I think i did… and i think a rat ate my sock…" I said, holding up a sock… ore rather… what was left of it… which was not match. 

"Oo yeah, there is a few rats living here as well, forgot to mention I guess…" Icy commanded dryly as she got dressed as well. 

"no big deal do… aunt Gertrude studied here as well… she told me they had them in her study years as well" Darcy commanded as she finished getting dressed and got before the mirror to do her hair. 

"then she told you more then me…" stormy commanded as she got before the mirror and did her hair as well. 

"that's because you were misses late bloomer dear sister…" Darcy quipped evilly. 

"You BETTER take that back miss clevioant!" Stormy said as she shot her sister an evil glace. 

"Ore else?" Darcy mocked her, which was interupted by icy who shove them each to a side off the room. 

"Ore else we will be late! So let's hurry!' Icy said as she did her hair as well. "If we wanne become powerfull witches we have to attent classes and not just in detention..." 

"Is detention that bad?" I asked while we ran to the main hal to grab some breakfast, because off the bickering between darcy and stormy we were rather late... 

"I dunno for sure, but the witches i know that have already studied here told me it can be rather harsh" icy said. "But... they like to exagurate so let's not take things too serious" she said as she gave me a small smirk when she saw how nervous i looked. 

"Yeah, let's just focus on classes and becoming powerfull witches that can take over..." stormy started but stopped when icy gave her a firm poke and a stern glare i only now understand... now i am writing this down for you my readers... as the first sign what the "trix" were gonna be later on. 

"Yeah, let's just focus on classes now stormy..." icy said as she looked at the younger girl firmly, who nodded as we entered the main hall were we had taken our intro test the day before, sitting down in the last row off benches, after pushing the girl sitting there from her place, right before a tall woman with green hair came in. 

"welcome first years, my name is proffesor Zarathustra and I will be your teacher in the beginnings of the dark arts..." the green haired woman said

"Booooring... we mostly already know that" darcy whispered in my ear. 

"But i don't... ssst" i told her softly, watching closely as proffesor Zarathustra started her lesson in conjering up dark energy, which was rather difficult, yet I managed to concentrate on my werewulff attack that one time enough to make sure my orb was dark enough. 

"not bad for a beginning witch…." proffesor Zarathustra said as she inspected my orb with a smirk on her face. 

"th… eeeh yeah…. What else did you expect…" I smirked a little, after a prod from icy, who quickly signed me that saying "thank you" wasn't the way of the witch. 

"very good, then you may go… next time were going to see what more you can do with the dark magic you just harnest…" the proffesor smirked. "classes are dismissed…" she called. 

"that was amazing…" I smirked as we walked out. "but, what the heck… did she think I wasn't going to be be able to keep up with this spell?" I asked icy, trying to act cool, even do I was burning on the inside… the nerve of that woman to think that I wouldn't be able to keep up because I was supposed to be a princes… 

"yeah, she had expected you to be a spoiled princes and not a source of dark magic… but you proved her terrebly wrong, which is a good thing…you should be proud of yourself…" icy smirked as she made a bit off ice appear out of nowhere to make a passing witch trip and fall. 

"nasty…." I smirked when I saw the witch on the floor with a grin on my face as wel walked to the next class, which was led by miss griffen and was about the dark magical creatures living in this world. 

"yeah right, oo and another thing… next time a teacher compliments you, you have to be respectfull yet nasty… "thank you" is a fairy thing… and we hate fairies here…" icy said sternly, at which I nodded. 

"we best get going now… we don't wanne be late and get into the detention demension..." darcy commanded 

"Is going there that bad then?" I dared to ask when we were out of ears reach with the other witches. 

"yeah, detention lines are sooooo annoying…" darcy said as she waved her hand before her nose. 

"and right at the first day, that would be greath as well" I smirked as we all sat down. 

"Which is why i wanne prevent it at all cost" darcy said smirking.   
�"yeah, yeah, very good if you…. Ssst class starts…" icy said as she hushed her younger sibling and me as she pointed to miss griffen, who was standing before the class now with a strange looking creature in her hand. 

"good morning students… I hope everyone slept well" the headmistress smirked as she pettet the creature… "as you might have noticed we woke you all up earlier than expected " griffen smirked

"told you she was behind this" darcy told me with a wide smirk, as miss griffen talked on about what was expected off them. 

"Yep, called it" i smirked as i grinned at her. While miss griffen talked about the rules and expectations she had. 

"Thank badness were not to heavy sleepers, who knows what had happened if we had been late" i said, a shudder going threw me as i thought about it. 

"You go to the detentiom demension were you have to write down lines, nothing big" darcy said, while flipping her hair out off her face. 

"Detention rules? Really? That is really old school" i smirked, not expected that this school so full of magic would hold on to a rule as old school and boring as detention lines... 

"yeah... and if you two don't shut it now you two will end there... so ssst" icy hissed to us, just as lady griffen explain about the small monster on her arm now, which was called a shadow creature, after which we were told to try and conjure up one, which worked well with a little bit of cheating on the part of icy, darcy and stormy, who helped me a little by telling me how to focus negative energy all the time without the need off a special memory all the time. Which was something i was thankfull for, because now i didn't had to lock darcy out all the time... afraid to get caught thinking about my werewulff self... 

"How is it hanging with you darc? Any progress?" I asked darcy when i fell her now familliar precense in my head again, thankfull to be able to speak with her in my head again, since there was less risk to get caught there. 

"Going bad" darcy smirked as she pointed at her shadow creature with a smirk on her face. "How is your doing?"

"I'm getting there... it is a little hard for me... damn why are these difficult lessons at the start of the year?" I thought, smirking when the monster if mirtha blew up. 

"This is still easy compared to what is to come... you just still need to get used to your dark magic that's all..." darcy called in my head, launching when lucy's project blew up as well, which was indeed very funny to watch, do i thought it was kind of sad for her as well since she was really trying her best. 

"Yeah... do its not really witch-like to think things like that..." darcy's voice called in my head. 

"That i allow you in again doesn't means you should poke in my head all the time" i called as i looked at her sternly. "That's why i blocked you out in the first place" i said sternly a lie... simple yet effective, since darcy immidiatly retracted from my head and turned back to her work. Sighting i did thesame, sigting once again when lucy came to sit next to icy, a daring trick she would regret for the years to come.

"Hey, my name is lucy... " the girl said with a creaky voice that sounded almost like the voice of a male. 

"Go away..." icy said with a stern look, seemingly not interested in lucy. 

"I just wanted to say that i think your amazing... and if you ever need help with anythng then..." lucy started, but stopped as icy waved her hand before she nose off the green haired girl, which instandly turned her into a toad, to the greath amusement of the other students. 

"Greath one icy.. " i smirkes as i looked up from my work for a second, launching when i saw the toad sitting on the place were lucy once sat. 

"Thanks... i can do worse do... anyone care to see a real ugly slug?" Icy asked her fellow students with a smirk on her face. 

"Sure thing!" The green haired girl called smirking from the front off the class. 

"Do your worst icy!" Darcy encouraged her sister with a smirk on her face. 

"Show her who is boss" stormy commanded as she raised a thumb at icy. 

"This will be fun" i smirked as i turned towards icy fully now, interested in what she was going to do to her now, do a part of me knew this was wrong and called out to help her... since i knew what it was like to be bullied. 

"Toad begonnes slug becomes!" Icy chanted, smirking as she waved her hands before the nose of lucy, who instandly turned into a frog, to the greath amusement off our fellow students. 

"Slug begonnes snail becomes" i chanted, focusing on a snail as good as i could as i chanted the spell, waving my hands before the face of lucy in thesame way as icy had done, which indeed made slug lucy turn into a snail. 

"Now mirtha has a room for herself... lucy will always have her own room with her..." i proclaimed smirking, which made the cackling in the room only worse, while mirta looked at us with a shocked look that reminded me so match of how i had looked the many times it had been me undergoing bullying... but i was part of the trix now... and this was seemingly what they expected me to be... a cool hearted bully.. so i better played along ore i would be the next one to be snailed. 

"Good one miranda!" Darcy launched as she gave me a pat on the back. 

"For a former spoiled princes you sure have a witchy sense of humor!" Stormy smirked. 

"Yeah, who had thought that!" The green haired girl called with a smirk on her face, and before i knew what hit me the whole room was calling my name, cheering for me... like i was some sort off heero, while i had become what i had always hated most... a bully... 

"You were always bullied... now you get to see what it is like to be at the other side of the line...the side that gives you power and respect…" darcy called in my head, while stormy tried out a few hexes off her own to the greath amusement of her fellow students.   
�"I know.…I just…. Feels wrong… since I know what being bullied feels like…" I answered truthfully. 

"that is just weak… come on femke… you have to get tougher if you wanne be a real witch… and I know you could be a first class bully if you would just let go off all that fairy like behavior…" darcy explained to me in my head, while she casted me a mean grin from the corner of my eye. 

"okay, okay, enough of that… " miss griffen said as she clapped her hands, which made the now donkey turn back into lucy once more. 

"which is a bloody shame… as a donkey she looked match prettier then how she looks right now…" I caught myself thinking, shaking my head to get the thought out of my head as soon as It entered my mind, since those were the thoughts off a bully… and I wasn't a bully… I didn't wanted to end up as a bully… 

"focus on your lessons femke… you will have enough on your plate trying to keep up with that…." I thought, forcing myself to lissen to griffens story about the place these creatures lived and how they normally functionated in order to get food. 

"in a few days It will be full moon, then we will be brewing a special potion to lure these creatures out in the open to go and study them in their natrual habitat" miss griffen said, which shook me up from my thoughts and made me gasp in shock. in a few days there was a full moon!!! That meant that I would have to transform into a werewulff!!! And god knows what might happen to me if someone caught me transforming! I needed a place to stay! A place to transform safely with no chance thatr anyone would find out what I was! 

"the problem is that I have no idea where to go, and the only person I can ask about this is also the person that can absolutely not know what I am… " I thought as I looked at miss griffen with a nervous look, not sure what to do… at one hand I had to tell lady griffen what I was and hope that she knew how to at least keep me in check until the effects of the full moon wore off… but at the other hand… I wasn't sure if she knew whether the princes of pandora was a werewulff… so it was a risk to tell her… if she knew the king and queen of pandora well and knew for sure that the real princes off pandora wasn't part werewulff I had a lot to explain… if only there was a way to ask my new friends for help without making them suspicious of me… 

"hey…. Girls… you know what I have been wondering about…" I asked when we hit our room in between two hours. 

"what?" icy asked, looking up from the spellbook she was reading with an annoyed look, seemingly not happy that I interrupted her with my thoughts… 

"does miss griffen know the king and queen of pandora personally?" I asked, which made all three of them look up at me with a raised eyebrown, not sure why I suddenly asked this. "because, come on… no one is even a little suspicious that I know so match about the life of a witch… ore… that's what they think…" I made up quickly, hoping they would fall for it and just give me the answer I need… my life depended on it… 

"no, griffen only contacted them once to inform them their daughter was accepted into cloud tower and that was all… they don't know anything about the real princes of pandora, which is why they so easily accept your decoy…" icy smirked, which made me sign in relieve. 

"thank badness for that, ore I would have been toast by now…" I smirked. 

"yeah, were you worried about it then?" Icy asked me as she looked at me with a smirk on her face. 

"a little… I mean… come on… a princes who already seems to know a lot about living like a witch… that is a little weird right?" I asked as I looked at them with a skeptical look. "mostly princes are behaving more like goody goody fairies… ore… that's what I think… I never met a fairy before so it is a bit hard for me to judge…" 

"you will meet them in due time…" icy said with a smirk on her face. "sooner then you might think I must add, wanne go into town to grab some dinner at our favorite hanging spot after classes end?"

"you bet!" I beamed. "but, I gotta go to the bathroom now for something you really don't wanne smell…. See you.." I quickly made up as I headed out of our dorn room, sighting deeply before I started to run down the hallway in search of the headmasters office, which I eventually found with the help of the pillars who were so kind to point out the way to me. Coming in just as miss griffen was about to leave… probably for the next class. 

"miss griffen… do you have a moment for me?" I asked, puffing a little since I had ran for quite some time and was feeling rather exhausted now depsite my rather high endurance… 

"ofcourse miss pandora, what is the problem?" miss griffen asked me kindly, which made smile, she sure was a kind lady even do she was the headmistress of a school of witches. 

"it is not actually a problem it is more a situation…" I said calmly as I sat down at the chair before the desk, while miss griffen sat behind her desk. "when I was sixteen… I went out in the garden on an late evening stroll because I couldn't sleep when I heard a strange sound… I went to investigate and there was this…. This creature…" I started, trying to make up a collorfull, yet believable lie, while keeping myself from crying as I saw the real images of what happened that night at the old abandoned track crossing. 

"what kind of creature was it exacly?" miss griffen asked me 

A creature with a rough forest of white hair, red glowing eyes and a beak filled with big pointed teeth "there was a shudder through me when I described the creature that had attacked me... all those years ago... 

"Hmmm, it looks like you're attacked by a werewolf... do you know if it has bitten you?" asked Mrs. Griffen with a caring look in her eyes. 

"I know for sure..." I said while I dropped my shirt a little, so she could see two little white lumpss in my neck, which made Griffen gasp for breath. 

"That's.... terribly..." said Miss Griffen with a shocked voice. Do your parents know about this? " 

"No, in the palace I always managed to hide it, but now... on cloud Tower... I fear not only that I can be uncovered... but also for the safety of my fellow students... even though I know that this is not really a characteristic of a good witch" I said calmly, While Miss Griffen rubbed about her chin in a pounding way. 

"It isn't a good trade for a witch, but I'm glad you'd report it to me." miss griffen smiled as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "because even do witches do things their own way.. They should also consider the well being of others from time to time…" miss griffen smiled as she placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"that's good, all I need is a way to go outside into the forest for the night, a secret tunnel that can bring me in and out of cloud tower unseen, since if people were to see me that would raise questions" I said calmly as i looked around the office a little. It was a rather big room with a desk on which a cristal bal stood that showed images of the dorn rooms off several groups of first years students, which confirmed icy's suspicion about us being watched... which made me ever glad they never called me by my real name... 

That can be arranged" griffen smiled as she handed me a map and waving her hand above it so several marks appeared. "These are the tunnels that lead outside... try and use a diffrent tunnel each month and make sure your out before twelve o clock" 

"Yes ma'm" i nodded calmly, printing in my mind what she had told me. 

"And... ofcourse... i will have to inform your parents about this" miss griffen said with a smirk on her face, which made the blood in my veins freeze. 

"No... no please don't tell them...' i begged, knowing that my biggest secret came out if she were to call them. 

"Miss pandora... it is my duty as a teacher to inform your parents about this... however hard it might be..." miss griffen said as she picked up the crystal ball. 

"I see, but if you tell them they will most likely wanne kill me " i said, trying to get back in my witch act. "Werewulfs are the scum off the magic demension after all... and you wouldn't wanne be the cause of the death of poor ol me?" I asked, putting on the cutest pouty face i had... the one i had alwaye used on my adoptive mother if i wanted to buy the new cd's of my favorite pop band chipz... 

"It's not very witch like to pout like that" miss griffen said as she smirked at me. "But i admire your way off pursuiting me... and it seems to work.. for now..." she smirked, which made me beam and just nod, doing my best to ignore the urge to hug her, since i had just saved my own skin... 

"As long as your carefull and promise to keep your fellow students safe" miss griffen said, at which i nodded. 

"Thanks miss griffen... i won't.. eeeh get anyone killed..." i said, thinking it might be a little weird to say "i won't let you down" to a witch... since witches often let each other down to pursuit their own goals. Ore so icy told me...

"I know you will... " the older woman said as she smiled at me warmly. "You better return to your friends now, i thought they said something about going out" 

"Oo jeesh almost forgot" i cursed, before i dashed out off the room and back to our dorn, making a few fellow students topple over as i dashed by. 

"Watch it clumsy asses!" I barked at them as i passed by at top speed, running as fast as i could back to our dorn were the others were waiting for me already. 

"Took you long enough..." icy commanded as she looked up from her book, while darcy was putting on some lipstick. 

"Watch it, i had to look for the toilet! Its a maze here..." i said as i looked at the cover of icy's book with an interested look. the dragon flame threw the years by windy ronda" the cover said... which was a odd title iff you asked me. 

"True... do that's the fun part of living here.. what is life without a little adventure" stormy commanded, who was painting her nails a dark shade off purple matching her hair. 

"Yeah, well not if you have to go number two..." i said with a deathpan look, especially focusing on pictures off poop when i fell darcy was trying to read my mind again. 

"To match info..." icy said as she put a marker between her book and slapped it shut. "We better go now ore there will be no places to sit anymore" 

"Understood" i nodded as i focused on my dark memory to call about a small gust off wind. "End of make up time! We gotta go!" 

"Don't you wanne put on any make up miranda?" Darcy asked me. 

"No, i can't stand that stuff... to gross, and believe me i tried" i said calmly, backing away from the stuff and towards the door. 

"Your loss" darcy huffed as she walked past me towards the door, followed by stormy and icy. 

"Come on miran! Don't doddle!" Icy called as she grabbed me by my arm as we started to ran towards the front door. On my way out do.. i saw were the purple haired witch slept, which made me gesture icy. 

"Girls! Wanne help me put a trick on miss bitchy? I asked them with a smirk on my face. 

"Gladly" icy smirked as she sat on her knees next to me and glared past me into the room were a few witches under whom the purple haired witch. 

"Okay, how do you do a skunk spell, i got an idea..." i smirked as i focused on my powers like before. 

"Like before... concetrate on the skunk and let nothing make you waver in your power... feel the power you have deep inside you" icy said, which i did, shoving the memories off me being bullied to the background...

she bullied me first! This is the payback i always dreamed off! 

I told myself firmly as i called upon several skunks, then focused on a polonaise number as i made them marsh into the room, spraying on the ritme of the music to the horror of the four girls in the room. 

"Lets go! You wanne prevent getting caught" icy smirked as she put a hand on my shoulder, which made i nod and ran after them, turning a few corners before we all started launching... 

"Good one miranda" darcy said with a smirk on her face. 

"That was a greath joke!" Stormy launched. "You saw her face right?" The purple haired girl said, making a few faces which made us launch even more. 

"That was a really greath joke... your really a natrual at being a witch" icy smirked as she gave me a firm pat at the back of my shoulder, which made me whinch a little, since that really hurted. 

"Thanks, and your very good at breaking my shoulder..." i commanded, which made icy grin at me as she helped me stand straight. 

"I have more power in my hand then i thought it seems" she smirked. "You'll get used to it... come on now... let's go to that cafe now" 

"Okay then..." i smiled, happily giving stormy a firm pat on the back of her head before i stormed off the snake formed path towards the forest, launching as i did my best to stay out of stormy's reach... 

Normal POV

What they didn't saw was that miss griffen was watching them threw the window with a pondering look on her face, smirking a little when she saw stormy got to miranda and managed to give her a firm slap back, before she turned to the cristal ball and dailed the king and queen of pandora. 

"Hello your highnesses, i called because of your daughter, miss miranda" miss griffen said calmly. 

"Aah yes,you got the letter from the trio witches i pressume" the older king said smiling at the witch headmistress looked at them in awe. 

"Excuse me, but what letter are you exacly reffering to if i may ask?" Miss griffen asked, not getting what the king meant. 

"The letter with my deepest appolies that my daughter decided at the last moment that she rather wanted to go to elfea after all... she started out this morning" the king said with a raised eyebrown, shocked the letter hadn't been delivered to the headmistress as he had told them to do. 

"I did not get the letter.... but i will get to the bottom of this... i can assure you that..." miss griffen said, at which the king nodded before he hang up. 

"But if the princes is at elfea right now... who is the girl... the girl with the werewullf powers?" Miss griffen wondered as she looked out off the window with a pondering look, eying the bridge were the trix had dissapeared over with a suspicious look. Detirmened to get to the bottom of this as soon as the four witches returned. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that i end the chapter! I hope you all liked it! 

A/N

Femke has been bullied in her school days, so it affects her quite a lot that she has to be a bully now to stay a part of the Trix, I think she will never fully get over it, since I know firsthand what bullying does to a person. But I do think she will accept it at some point. 

The Lucy scene is the one mentioned in the official second season of winx club, which I wanted to include especially since that scene in the official second season would make sense. 

Keep in mind femke is a werewulf, it will have some role to play in the story to come

I thought of course griffin would call the parents of Miranda to tell them that their daughter is a werewolf, only to find out that the real Miranda was at elfea. 

That ends the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! 

Thanks paranoidgirl for doing such an awsome job as a beta reader and adviser 

Please leave a review! 

.


	4. Chapter 4: catched!

Chapter 4: caught! 

dinsdag 12 juni 2018  
19:17

Chapter 4: Caught!

Normal POV

Not knowing they were caught, the four Trix went to the Bar in Magix the Trix loved to hang out. Femke looked around in awe, seeing that there were only witches here. Two girls were arm wrestling at one table while at another table two girls were listening to loud music. The foursome sat down in a far corner, Icy immediately relaxed and put her feet on the table while Darcy and Stormy ordered drinks and something to eat.

"This place is awesome." Femke smiled as she put her feet on the table as well and looked around.

"Glad you like it. This hangout is specifically for witches though sometimes a few specialists come here as well. Not much, they rather hang out with those loser fairies." Icy said, making a disgusted face as she talked about the fairies.

"Have you ever visited Alfea?" I asked, wondering more than ever now what Alfea was like.

"Yeah. I didn't go in of course, but I have seen it from a distance. It was a pink cloud with towers. I got a headache just from looking at the place." Icy said with a disgusted face which made Femke look to the side, not knowing what to say next.

"We hang here a lot. Even before we entered Cloud Tower so a lot of people know us here. Some are Seniors, others already graduated and just come here because they like the place." Icy explained, pointing at a group of adult witches who were sitting at a table not far from us.

"What is graduating from Cloud Tower going to be like, anyway?" Femke asked interested, silently hoping it didn't include holding a toad.

"Just getting a paper while wearing a stupid hat. Nothing big." Icy said, looking up smirking as Darcy and Stormy came back with food and drinks.

"As long as I don't have to kiss a toad I'm fine." Femke smiled as she accepted a drink.

"Seriously, what kind of books did you read? Kissing toads is more a fairy thing then a witch thing." Stormy said as she looked at Femke with a raised eyebrow.

"Books from Earth. Hold on, I got one here." Femke said as she opened her bag and got out a thick book which she opened in the middle were the magic school for witches was described.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone? Don't they mean the Philosopher's Stone?" Stormy commented while Icy and Darcy read the first few chapters.

Femke's POV

"What nonsense. People of Earth really think magic works like that?" Icy asked as she closed the book then opened it back up at the first page.

"Well, they think it's fake. This is just a popular story." I explained as I watched Icy read through the first chapter.  
"First chapter seems fine if a bit boring. Magic like they describe it here in the books is not how it works." Icy said, slamming the book closed when she was done.

"The spells sound a lot like ours." Darcy said as she used her magic to quickly read everything. "Not to mention some sound handy. Like one for unlocking doors."

"Yeah if we want to find..." Stormy started excitedly, but stopped when Darcy gave her a firm prod in the ribs.

"Find what? Is there something you want keep from me? This is the second time something like this happened." I asked with a suspicious look, having the feeling they were keeping something from me. I was a bit offended that they didn't shared their secret with me.

Though I'm keeping a secret from them as well. One that I will never be able to share with them  
I thought sadly as I took a few more sips from my drink while Icy sighed and got the book from before from her bag and opened it somewhere in the middle.

"We're looking for a power called the 'Dragon flame'; the tremendous power that shaped the magic universe." Icy explained as she showed me a picture of a big orange dragon around a big, beautiful planet.

"It looks awesome. What do you want it for?" I asked as I looked at the Dragon.

"We'll tell you once we actually managed to find it. That's going to be a tough job on it's own." Stormy said with a grin on her face, it didn't feel good. "It disappeared almost sixteen years ago and hasn't been seen since."

"And were has it been seen last?" I asked. They just looked up at me.

"On the planet Domino. But all its people were destroyed when the Ancient Witches destroyed the planet." Icy said as she showed me some records she had. "After which the flame disappeared and was never seen again."

"Maybe it died out?" I asked, since that seemed to be the obvious answer to me.

"That's impossible. The dragon flame is to strong to just die out. Especially in such a small window of time." Icy said firmly.

"That's what they said that about the Voortrix flame as well. That one died out." Darcy objected timidly, which earned her a glare from Icy.

"The Voortrix flame?" I asked. " Just how many flames are there?"

"No one knows for sure but two of them have records going back thousands of years." Icy said as she re-opened the book on the first page and showed it to me. "The voortrix, who got wiped out by the roots around three thousand years ago, and the dragon flame, which will soon be in our hands. And then we will be the most powerful beings ever." Icy smirked as she clenched a fist in front of my face.

"Then what? Take over?' I asked as I looked at them a bit shocked, since that sounded extreme.

"Once we find it. One thing at a time." Icy said as she put away the book.

"Any leads so far?" I asked, still not sure about their plan.

"No, we think it might be hidden in an object somewhere." Darcy said as I started on the homework Miss Griffin had given us.

"Like what?" I asked while I was still pondering over the first question.

"We don't know. Could be anything." Icy shrugged as she made a waitress trip over a bit of ice.

"Gross." Stormy joked, which made the witches in the room cackle, some of it sounded fake because they knew us and were scared of us.

It's better to be feared than to be bullied

Darcy called in my head, something I had to agree with even if it wasn't in my nature to hurt people.

"In any case, we're going to try and look for it, and whether you like to help or not is up to you." Icy said as she gave me a stern look. I nodded. On one hand I thought what they were going to do was dangerous and I was even wondering if I should let Miss Griffin know about what they were up to but at the same time I realized I couldn't do that. If I were to open my mouth about what they were planning they would tell Miss Griffin I was a fake, and probably refuse to acknowledge that they had known about it.

"I will do whatever I can to help." I said as I raised a fist to show them I meant it.

"Good, we are going to need all the help we can get." Icy smirked, which gave me chills, I was part of their plan now.

A few hours later the four of us were chatting about our goal as we walked up the road to Cloud Tower. At the door we stopped in our tracks because a huge image of Miss Griffin's face appeared.

"You girls have a lot to explain. My office. NOW!" The older woman said sternly, which made me look at the others shocked, before I realized what must have happened. She has called the parents of Miranda. We were caught.

"Dangit." I whispered as I looked at the image disappearing with a white face, while the other still seemed very relaxed.

"No would, it could be about anything. Our last prank, something other girls blamed us for. Don't get too nervous about it." Icy said as she walked in front of me to the office.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said.

"Just don't panic" Icy said, before we all headed into the office.

Normal POV

Femke's bad feeling was been right.

"So, who are you. young lady?" Griffin asked, which made Femke gulp in fear.

"My real name is Femke, ma'am. I'm from Earth and don't have the papers to sign up for this school." The brunette said as she kept her gaze down guiltily.

"I see. That explains why you gave a false name." Miss Griffin said as she walked to her crystal ball. "But it's not an excuse for what you've done."

"Are you going to expel us?" Femke asked nervously, taking a gulp before she asked this.

"No, it is indeed a witches trait to be able to lie and cheat." Miss Griffin said, which made all four girls sigh in relief. "But I want you all three to note that we aren't evil. Stealing something that isn't ours is illegal and and should be punished." she continued.

"Like we had another choice. If she had come as herself you would have never let her in." Icy huffed, which made Griffin look at her with a warning glare that gave Femke the chills.

"If she had shown potential I would have let her in." Miss Griffin said firmly. "And you should be grateful I will not expell you for what you did. Or call the police."

"If I'd known I would have been accepted as myself I would have told you the truth." Femke admitted as she looked at Icy with a stern look. "But the others told me this was the only way to get in and since i don't have any knowledge of the magical world's rules I just expected it to be the truth."

"I'm glad you're at least being honest." Miss Griffin said as she placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "All four of you will go to the Detention Dimension after the last classes end for a month. That will give you plenty of time to think about what you have done." Miss Griffin said sternly, before she waved them off.

"Yes Miss Griffin." The four girls said before they left the room. After they had left, Miss Griffin stared out of the window with a pondering look before she dialed her collegue; Miss Faragonda. It was rare for the two of them to call each other, but this was a very special occasion.

"Griffin, what a pleasant surprise" Miss Faragonda said when she picked up.

"It has been some time, Faragonda. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't for a very unusual case." Miss Griffin said as she turned towards her old friend, smiling a little.

"Of course, what is the matter?" Miss faragonda asked as she looked a little worried. For Griffen to call, something serious must have happened.

"A young girl applied to my school under a false name. I warned her that witches aren't identity thieves and gave her a detention." Miss Griffin said, turning her back to her colleague.

"After she was caught, however, she told me that she came from Earth."

"Earth? All magical beings went away from there a long time ago." Miss Faragonda replied with an incredulous look.

"I know. Which is why I wanted to inform you. I could see that she was speaking the truth." Miss Griffin replied. "My only question is: how?"

"I don't know. But we might find out more eventually." Miss Faragonda replied. "What was is her signature power?"

"Lightning." Miss Griffin said, looking oddly when her colleague gasped in shock.

"That's impossible. Could it be…?" She muttered. "I think while we get to the bottom of this situation it might be wise to keep an eye on her."

"I will, thank you for your advice, Faragonda." Miss Griffin said, after which the two headmistresses said their goodbyes and turned the communication off, leaving Griffin to think while staring out the window.

At Alfea

"A magical being coming from Earth? That's impossible." Miss Grizelda said when Miss Faragonda told her what Griffin had called her for.

"Maybe, maybe not. There was a tiny sect of Fairies calling themselves the Voortrix, some of their offspring live on a small peninsula on Earth." Miss Faragonda said, her eyes flickering as she said this.

"Miss Barbatea, did you find the book?" The older woman asked as Miss Barbatea entered the room with a large book in her hands.

"Yes, Miss Faragonda." The woman smiled as she put down the book in front of Miss Faragonda and opened it on the first page were four girls were painted;

One with long dark hair and a light yellow outfit covered in flashes of lightning.

One with short white hair in a blue outfit covered in snow flakes.

One in a dark purple outfit covered with swirls

And one in a lighter purple outfit which had storm clouds on them.

All four of them had a V and a T on their chest which were linked into one another like a symbol.

"Could it be… Them?" Miss Grizelda asked as she looked at the four in the book in confusion.

"I think so. The Voortrix have returned to our world." Miss Faragonda said, her eyes twinkling as she said this as a rustle of wind whirled through the book, opening it on another page, showing a strange creature that looked like the mixture of an Angel and a Phoenix.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the fourth chapter! It is a bit small but I hope you all enjoyed it.

A/N:

The Bar scene was a bit of foreshadowing for the ultimate goal the three are going for; world dominance. I thought hard whether I wanted to let Femke go along with this or not and decided that they will tell her what they are up to and maybe Femke will help them at first. But whether she will go along when their going through the whole "take over Magix" thing or not, only time will tell.

Keep the Voortrix in mind.

That was all for now! Thanks for reading and thanks to paranoidgirl for doing such an awesome job as a beta reader and advisor.

Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5: Femke's secret

Chapter 5: femke's secret 

chapter 5: femke's secret

Femke's POV

The month detention we got was a hell, but the bright side to this whole ordeal was that I didn't have to pretend to be someone I'm not anymore. No longer having to stop mid sentence to think about what I wanted to say, which was something i was very glad about. The other witches apart from my friends couldn't stop teasing me with the fact that I had lied about my real identity.

"Yo, Princes! Oh, sorry. Yo, average girl?" The green haired girl often called as I passed by, which made me look at her with daggers in my eyes.

"Be careful. Next time might be worse than skunks!" I called back as I gave her my best werewolf look, which always got her screaming to the amusement of my friends, who always took my side when it came to things like this. In return I helped them to find out whatever I could about the Dragon Flame.

"Hey, Femke! How come your always sick once in a month?" Darcy asked me after four months, when we were studying in our dorm. "And I don't mean the thing all of us have."

"It just happens." I said firmly, since this was the forty-fifth time this month she asked me this.

"It's a little odd." Icy said as she looked at me sternly. "And last time I woke up and you weren't in bed." 

"I was off to the toilet! I told you that." I defended.

"For eight. Hours? Unless those Tacos we had were really bad, I don't buy it." Icy said as she crossed her arms.

"I told you, I lost my way again!" I defended firmer, trying to act like I was getting annoyed.

"Whatever, she's not gonna tell us, leave her be." Stormy said, which made me sigh in relief.

"Yeah, let's just focus on our plan. The Vacuum spell should be able to contain the Dragon Flame once we found it but we still need to figure out how to conjure it up." I said as I bowed myself over the spell and read the instructions out loud as Icy watched me with a suspicious look.

Icy's POV

For a few months, Femke had been behaving very strangely. Not in the ways of a witch no. She was sick once a month but got out of bed during nighttime and outright lied about it to us. Which got me a little frustrated since I thought she was our friend and trusted us. At least enough to tell us if she was keeping a secret.

'Seems like she doesn't. Oh well, if we take over we can always force her to tell us.'

Ran through my head as we studied the Vacuum spell. While we were doing so I studied Femke's features, she was still looking the same as she used to; long brown hair, slightly tanned skin, hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle in a fairy like way if you looked at her. But something was off. Something I couldn't put my finger on.

Your seeing it as well right? Her ears, teeth and nails all got sharper.

Darcy called in my head. I told her not to do that.

Didn't I tell you to stay out?

I said firmly, which made Darcy cringe a little. Good.

I know, I know. But this was the only way to talk to you without her hearing.

Darcy called in my head as Femke did her very first try on the Vacuum spell. It failed. Of course.

'She's still starting out. For someone who didn't know she had magic until now she is a fast learner.'

Darcy said in my head while Stormy had a try at the spell and almost made it, only for the spell to blow up in her face at the last second.

Yet she should be at the same level as us, which she isn't. We should be harder on her or she will be a weakling like this forever.

I snapped at Darcy, sighing when my own Vacuum spell gave out on me as well.

"Okay, I think we're all tired." Femke yawned as she stretched herself.

"Are you? I have plenty of energy left." I said firmly while I tried to use the spell again, smirking when an ice blue crystal appeared in my hands. 

"See, got it! You sometimes need to dare to push your own limits."

"Okay." Femke commented as she looked at her hands before she tried again, making a small yellow crystal appear after six more times, while Darcy and Stormy already got it the second time they tried.

"That great, Femke!" Stormy smirked as she gave the brunette a pat on her back. Stormy was impressed way too easily.

"At least I got to the crystal thing, I guess." Femke commented as she looked at the crystal, pondering.

"You should try whenever you have time to spare. That way it will get easier." Darcy said as sternly as possible "Just make sure Griffin doesn't see it."

"Okay." Femke said before she yawned and stretched once again.

"I get it. You're tired! Let's go to bed." I snapped at Femke, who silently cheered as she got up and headed out first, leaving me alone with my sisters.

"Listen, sisters." I said as I closed the door a little so no one would be able to overhear us talking. "I like Femke and she could be a big help but there is something that is bothering me." I said while looking at the door sternly.

"You mean the fact that she was lying about hiding something from us?" Darcy asked while pulling her hair out of her face.

"Indeed. I have a feeling she isn't telling us everything. So tonight we will wait until she leaves and then we follow her." I smirked. "Let's see what she's hiding from us."

"One problem; we're forbidden from leaving the tower after the stroke of midnight." Stormy commented timidly, which made me look at her firmly.

"So? We're witches! We should disobey the rules from time to time." I snapped.

"Besides… " Darcy started. "I contacted a few of our Coven members who graduated a little while ago and guess what?"

"What?" Stormy asked.

"That rule didn't exist when they were school age. It was put in this year." Darcy said, her eyes flickering in the dim light as she said this. "Right now. When Femke entered the school."

"Whatever she is hiding, she might have told Griffin." Stormy realized.

"What could be so secret and dangerous that we're forbidden from leaving after midnight?" Darcy wondered. Good question.

Femke's POV

Listen sisters." I heard icy say when I returned to ask if they were coming or what, while someone closed the door so no one would be able to overhear them talking. "I like Femke and she could be a big help but there is something that is bothering me." Icy said coldly. I froze did they know what I was? But how? I had always been careful to leave no tracks of what happened at a full moon. 

"You mean the fact that she was lying about hiding something from us?" Darcy asked casually.

"Indeed. I have a feeling she isn't telling us everything. So tonight we will wait until she leaves and then we follow her." Icy suggested. "Let's see what she is hiding from us."

No. Please. You will get hurt!

I thought panicking as I looked at my palms, hair was already starting to grow there.

"One problem; we're forbidden from leaving the tower after the stroke of midnight." Stormy commented timidly, which made me sigh in relief, silently hoping they would take notice of this rule and not follow me. The danger of me accidently hurting them was too big. I would never forgive myself if they got hurt because of me.

"So? We're witches! We should disobey the rules from time to time." Icy snapped, causing me to turn cold inside.

"Besides…" Darcy started. "I contacted a few of our Coven members who graduated a little while ago and guess what?" She asked.

"What?" Stormy asked.

"That rule didn't exist when they were school age. It was put in this year." Darcy said, her eyes flickering in the dim light as she said this. "Right now. When Femke entered the school." She said a little softer, which gave me the chills. I had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Whatever she is hiding, she might have told Griffin." Stormy realized.

"What could be so secret and dangerous that we're forbidden from leaving after midnight?" Darcy wondered, which made the others look down as well.

"We'll find that out tonight." Icy said as she raised a fist. "All we have to do is make sure she doesn't knows we're following her."

"No need." I said calmly as I stepped into the room, making up my mind as I did so. I had to tell them. It was either that or they would get hurt. "I heard everything."

"Eavesdropping, are you?" Icy said.

"I want to tell you all something." I started. "But first you have to swear on your lives you will never reveal what I am about to tell you." I said so seriously Darcy had to frown and Stormy looked at Icy with an eye roll.

"Why?" Icy asked me, crossing her arms.

"Because what I am about to tell you is very dangerous."I told them while I put out my hand towards them. "Whatever happens, what I am going to tell you now can never be revealed."

"No need to be all Captain Dramatic." Stormy commented as she got up and put her hand on mine. "We can keep secrets."

"We swear." Darcy commented calmly as I felt she peeked in my minds eye, seeing that I was serious do.

"Here we go again." Icy snarked as she placed her hand on mine while raising the other hand so I could see no fingers were crossed.

"From now until the end off time  
We will be reminded by this rhyme  
Our friendship will last forever  
No One will ever found out whatever  
We agreed between these walls  
Not even if one of us falls."

I chanted with my eyes closed. I could feel the others were all looking at me in confusion right now. I had no idea were this rhyme of an oath came from, but it sounded so fitting for our group.

I really hope our friendship will last forever

I thought as the others repeated after me. It made me smile this must be hard for them but they did it for me. In the name of our friendship.

"With that out of the way; what's so important you needed to hide it from us?" Icy asked with a bored voice as she plopped down on her own bed.

"Remember what happened on my first day? The thing with my eyes?" I asked while scratching my chest on the place I was bitten.

"That was so cool!" Stormy said, which earned her a glare from Icy.

"It had a reason but at that time I was too scared to tell anyone about it because of the dangers it brought along." I said, at which all three of them raised an eyebrow.

"One year ago, I was walking past a train crossing, half drunk and on way to my trash can to sleep." I started, closing my eyes when the memories started flooding in.

A younger Femke was walking by the rail crossing, unable to walk straight because of the beer she had drunk at the party of a friend of hers. As she wanted to turn to the left to go to her trash can, she saw to her right a tall figure covered in white fur standing on its hind legs watching the full moon.

'Do those suckers honestly believe that is going to scare me?'

The brunette thought as a cheeky smirk crossed over her face. She had told the few friends she had back then she wasn't afraid of werewolves a few months ago and ever since that day they had tried to scare her. This must have been one of their tricks.

'But they're not gonna win. Not this time'

Femke thought as she walked to the creature as proudly as she could while it started to snow softly on the background.

"Hey, ugly!" I called as I tapped the creature on its shoulder. "Nice costume." I smirked, before I made a funny face at it. At first I saw the creature looked at me with a cocked head, like it wasn't understanding what I was saying, but when it saw me it growled fiercely, which made me back away.

'Wait, that's not a costume.'

Was the one thing that shot through my head as I backed away, my heart racing at the idea of this being a real werewolf. While I searched for anything that could be used as a weapon, for some reason forgetting I had a gun on me.

"Wait, you had a weapon on you And you didn't used it?" Stormy asked.

"I was drunk. It didn't cross my mind. And I don't think it would have worked. Only a silver bullet can kill a werewolf." I said. "At least, that what all our books say."

"Not 'only'. But it's the most commonly known method." Darcy said as she smiled at me.

"Those Earth books got something right. Sorta." Icy remarked as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Anyway. The creature closed in on me. I could now see its yellow eyes and white teeth." I continued my story.

Half panicking, the younger Femke stumbled towards the railway but the tracks were slippery, and the last thing she saw before losing consciousness was that he white furred creature bending over her and opening its mouth.

For a moment everything was silent in the room, which was broken by Icy who started to laugh loudly. What was so funny?

"Aaaaaand whoever you're talking about is dead. Werewolves don't just stop attacking." Icy laughed.

"Well, he did bite me." I said as I looked at her sternly, before I opened the top of my blouse, revealing the two small white marks that were the werewolf's bite.

"Figures." She said, looking from the mark to me with a stern look. "You're..." 

"A werewolf!" Stormy gasped while Darcy was studying the mark.

"Once a month at full moon I am sick because of this. Because I need to transform into a werewolf." I said before I turned to Darcy. "And that was why I blocked you out of my head every time I was forced to conjure up the memory of my attack. No one can ever find out what I am." I said sternly.

"So why did you tell us?" Darcy asked me with a puzzled look.

"I heard you say you were going to follow after me, which would have put your lives at risk and I don't want to have that on my conscience. Not after all you three have done for me." I said. "Plus; I promised Miss Griffin that I wouldn't bring a risk to the students." I added with a sheepish smile, which made Icy rolled her eyes at me.

"You told her." She said with a bored voice.

"I had no choice. It was that or risking everyone here would be killed within a few moons." I defended myself.

"You realize that made things just more suspicious, right?" Icy asked sternly, which made me look down and nod.

"I know. But like i said; I had no choice. It was either that or everyone here would have been at risk." I said while looking down sadly.

"Fine. No need for the pity party. Just be glad it all ended with detention." Icy snapped, while turning away. "It could have ended worse."

"I would have taken the blame. I know how much you three want become powerful." I said. "And I still haven't figured out what I want to do with the magic I found in myself."

"Once your powers have increased you can join us if you like." Darcy smiled.

"If not, we'll remember you were nice to us once we take over everything." Stormy smirked.

"You will join us, right?" Icy asked me firmly.

"I will." I said. "As long as you promise I won't be forced to continue if I think things go too far."

"As long as you don't turn around and go against us. Whatever, you'll see by the time we take over this will all feel a lot easier." Icy smirked.

"Until then, we should focus on finding a way to join you during the full moon." Darcy said as she levitated a book towards her that was probably containing advanced spells, in which she started to look. "Maybe it could work in our favour to explore parts of the castle we're not permitted to go."

"That would be good for our cause but what spell would be helpful?" Stormy asked as she looked over the shoulder of her sister into the book, right before I remembered something from a series of books I've read and the third book of the series out of my bag, reading through it for a moment before I showed it to Icy.

"Does a spell like this exist in this world?" I asked as I showed her the part of the story where the three boys changed themselves into animals.

"Interesting idea." Darcy said as she looked at the explanation in the book, before she flipped through the pages of her own to look for a spell that looked like that.

"We're in luck, a spell like that exists." Darcy smirked as she pointed at a page that explained a very difficult spell to change from a human to an animal.

"The spell looks difficult but I'm sure we'll be able to manage it." Icy said as she looked at it.

"I will try and join in." I said with an determined face. "That would be a perfect cover up in case someone does see me during my werewolf night."

"That would be smart." Darcy said as she smiled at me. "As long as you make sure you look the same in your animal form as in your werewolf form."

"We can start making the spell in three days, when I come back. For now I need to go. It's almost midnight." I said as I got up from the place I was sitting and went to a closet from where I picked up a purple potion, which I swallowed whole, before I went to the door.

"Good luck." Stormy smiled, at which I nodded before I looked back at them one final time.

"Can I trust you guys make up a lie as to why I'm gone?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"We will. Now get going before you murder us." Icy smirked, at which i nodded, hugging them one last time before I headed off, feeling more than amazing for the first time in my life, knowing my best friends were standing behind me in this and would help me keep my secret safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000
> 
> And with that I end another chapter to my story. I hope you all liked it!
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Of course the others witches wouldn't go easy on Femke for lying but I think Femke would be willing to fight back now that she knows how.
> 
> From the moment I saw the Vacuum Spell in the very first season of Winx Club, I thought that had to be a pretty advanced spell. They must have worked on it for quite a while. So I put the spell in here for the first time. Femke's crystal is yellow just like her powers and she will use it after she learned to master the spell.
> 
> I used parts of the Harry Potter books for inspiration. I do not own this Intellectual Property.
> 
> Well that was all for now! Thanks for reading and thanks harmony-caprice and brella4ever for their kind reviews, they really cheered me on to keep writing.
> 
> Also many thanks for my friend paranoidgirl who does such an awesome job as beta reader and advisor
> 
> Please keep reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6: the secret libary

Chapter 6: the secret libary 

Femke's POV

Three days later, I came back from my werewolf trip. I was exhausted but I was also happy that no one had been hurt. A few men saw me in the woods and had shot at me, which had resulted in a small wound on my right leg but I knew it wouldn't last for too long unless the bullet wasn't made of silver.

The Pack Leader said it wasn't and I trust her instinct

I thought as I smirked while I looked at the rising sun, which caused me to growl in pain as my transformation started.

"You okay there?" A voice called from above me which made my head snap up, sighting in relieve when I saw my friends standing over me, grinning at me as I was changing back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Feeling like every bone in my body is getting crushed but techniqualy fine." I groaned while I shot my friends a pained smile.

"That looked rough." Stormy said while I carefully sat up and looked around.

"You get used to the feeling after a while. The werewolf that always watches over all of us said that herself when she last visited me." I said, smiling while I carefully got up and picked up a dress to put on.

"Werewolves have a leader?" Stormy asked with shock as we started to walk inside.

"Yes. We even have rules. Not many but a few to make things safer for everyone. Just drinking a Wolfroot potion isn't enough." I smirked as I said the last part.

"A 'what' potion?" Stormy asked with a confused look.

"Wolfroot potion. Like in the book I gave you. It's meant to keep a werewolf in check once they're transformed." I explained as I got the Advanced Potions book from my bag and showed it to them.

"You can brew this?" Icy asked me with a surprised look.

"I do. It's only taught to advanced students." I smiled. "But if I'm totally honest, it's a rather easy potion to brew."

"Still impressive. This isn't just any regular potion." Icy smirked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Thanks, Ice. That means a lot." I smiled honestly.

"Before you go hugging, we better get to work." Darcy smirked when she saw I was going to hug Icy.

"Sorry. Sometimes I can't help it." I admitted with a sheepish smile before I sat down with Darcy and looked at the spellbook in her hands from over her shoulder once we were in our room.

"The sooner we start the sooner we can join Femke on a full moon and maybe even figure out where that Dragon Flame is." Icy said while she sat down and looked into the book over Darcy's other shoulder, while stormy lied her folded arms on Darcy's head and lied her chin on top of that. I couldn't help but snap a photo of it.

"That spell looks intense." I commented after I had read over it a few times and made sure I memorized everything.

"Even for me this is intense." Darcy smirked as she looked at the spell while I wrote it down to make sure I would be able to practice. The others did the same.

"Be careful not to lose it. No one can find out we're gonna try and become shapeshifters." Icy said as hid her not in a secret compartment in her book.

"Will do." I said before I yawned and lied down, closing my eyes.

"Let's go back to sleep for now. It won't be long before..." Icy started was interrupted when the announcement bell rang.

"That happens." She groaned, burying her head in a pillow as Miss Griffin's voice boomed through the speaker.

All students please report to the first class in twenty minutes.

She called, sounding really upset, which made me groan and sit up again.

"I didn't sleep all night. How does she expect me to stay awake?" I groaned as I reached under my bed to get a pair of socks, retrieving my hand quickly when I saw the rat that must have eaten my sock last time, sitting on my trunk with the other sock in its mouth.

"So you're the one that ate my sock." I smirked as I felt my werewolf self well up, which made my eyes glow up yellow as my three roomies all took a step back when I looked up, while I got off my bed and got on all fours, relaxing my muscles like an animal, before I let out a growl and flung myself at the rat. The creature was faster though and it took me a few rounds through the room before I got it, tearing its head off.

"Awsome!"Stormy smirked when she saw me with the dead rat in my mouth.

"Gross, really. Though it was entertaining to see." Icy smirked.

"Did you have to killit?" Darcy asked. "It was just a sock."

"But he started running." I said defensively while i threw the rat away before washing my hands.

"You didn't look tired from the little sleep you got." Stormy said.

"She's part werewolf." Darcy commented while she rolled her eyes.

"But it's not the full moon any more." Stormy challenged.

"Let's just focus on getting to class." Icy said as she looked at the clock above the door.

"We'll only have five minutes by the time we get dressed." I said as I looked at Icy nervously.

"Better run for it." Icy said as she quickly got dressed.

"Sure thing." I smirked as I got into a running stance.

"Let's go then." Icy said before we all ran towards the main hall as fast we could, arriving right before the bell went off.

"That was close." I huffed as I used my magic to throw Lucy off her seat.

"A little too close." Icy puffed as she send Mirta flying after her friend and sat down next to me as Miss Griffin walked to the front of the class, not looking too happy about something.

"I wanted you all to remember that my office is off limits unless you're called there." She said as she rubbed something off her face with a purple towel. "We may study the dark arts. We are a school for witches after all. Do understand that if I catch the one that pulled this prank on me, that she will have at least four months of detention."

"Whoever it was had guts." I whispered to Icy, who smirked as she nodded.

"It isn't worth four months of detention." Icy replied with a whisper.

"I want to know who did it." Stormy smirked.

"Not one of us. But who else would be brave enough?" Darcy whispered, while I put a itchy spell on the purple haired girl.

"How come your hands are all purple?" The purple haired witch asked Lucy while she started scratching all over her.

"You did it! You got caught purple handed." Another witch exclaimed, after which laughter filled the room.

I never pegged her for pranking a teacher, let alone the Headmistress. Maybe I was wrong about her.  
I thought while Miss Griffin inspected Lucy's hands.

Guess she did it to impress Icy. Too bad she got caught

I thought as I looked at Icy, who was looking at her with a grin on her face as Lucy was being scolded in front of the whole class.

It didn't work. Too basic.

'Indeed. Nothing to write home about'

Darcy's voice called in my head.

Pulling a prank on a teacher is the most stupid thing you can do

I thought back to Darcy.

Griffin is too smart not to figure out who pranked her  
'She forgot to wash her hands as well. Amateur.'

Darcy added as Lucy was sent to the detention dimension and the lessons started for the day. During them I saw the others barely had to focus because this was stuff they already knew and instead practiced their shapeshifter spell. After the lesson ended and I was getting ready to depart for the lesson of Professor Zarathustra, the purple haired girl walked to me and sat down next to me.

"So… how are you?" She asked a little shy.

"I'm good. Interesting lesson, right?" I asked with a smile.

"The start was really interesting. It's why I'm here." She smirked. "We're going to pull a prank on Lucy. Want to join in?"

"Seriously? You want myhelp with a prank?" I asked, unable to believe what I was hearing. "After all the times you bullied me?"

"Yeah. I've stopped ever since that skunk prank because that was rad." The purple haired girl smirked, at which I looked at her with surprise.

"How did you know that was me?" I asked a little suspicious, trying to play dumb.

"I saw you and your friends run off after I changed the skunks into lavender flowers." She grinned. "It was a good trick and to conjure up a conga line of skunks you need a lot off power." She continued, shooting me a grin.

"You're not mad?" I asked since I hoped for her to be mad.

"Nah, it was amazing to see. You've got spunk. Like a Witch should have." The girl smirked as she held out her hand towards me. "Want to help out? As a friend and fellow Witch?" At this I looked at Icy, who looked back at me smirking as she gave me a curt nod, indicating I should do it.

"Alright. But only because Lucy's asking for it." I said with a fake smile as i shook her hand as Icy smirked.

"Yeah, pranking a teacher is one thing but forgetting to wash your hands? That's amateur hour." The purple haired witch said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm in. Got any ideas?" I asked.

"You remember that transformation spell we learned in class a few days ago?" She asked.  
"That was a very interesting spell." I said. I liked the subject. It lined up with our shapeshifting lessons. "I read almost every book about it."

"The school library isn't the only place you can learn things." The purple haired girl smirked as she edged closer to me. "I heard there is a forbidden place. Somewhere hidden in the catacombs of the school holding even more books about animal transformation but no one ever came back from it alive."

"Then how do you know about it?" I asked softly as Miss Griffin walked past us and looked at us firmly.

"We're working." I told her. "She just told me a funny joke." I smirked as I winked at my new friend when Griffin looked at her, who smirked in return as she nodded to confirm this.

"Just get to your next class." Miss Griffin said.

"Of course." I nodded, quickly packing up my stuff before I went to the next class. That night during our shapeshifter practice I told the others about the forbidden section the purple haired girl had told about and the books that might be there.

"The catacombs? Sounds interesting." Icy smirked.

"I thought it was only a story. Grandma looked, but she never found it." Darcy said as she looked up at Icy.

"We're not just one person. We'll search for it tonight." Icy said.

"But what about class tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Darcy remarked, rolling her eyes.

"I keep forgetting that." I said as I facepalmed. "Anyway, where should be start looking?"

"We should start downstairs but since this is Cloud Tower. The door could be anywhere." Icy said as she looked down, thinking.

"How about we ask the pillars? Same way we found our room?" I suggested.

"That would be too easy. Besides Griffin could check that and we don't want her knowing we're looking for the catacombs." Icy said.

"We could try. Use a spell to erase the question from the pillar's memory." i said as I looked at her sternly.

"Those Witch Lessons are finally paying off." Icy smirked. "That's actually a good idea."

"Didn't expect it from her." Darcy smirked. "That was more your kind of thinking, Icy."

"Told you she would learn." Icy said as she arrogantly waved her hair at Darcy. "She just needed the right motivation."

"Lets go before it fades." I smirked as I got up and walked to the door, looking around to see if the coast was clear using my werewolf before I signed the others.

"Always handy to have a werewolf around." Stormy smirked as I went out first and led the way.

If I use my werewolf sense of smell, I can find out where to go

I thought as I put my nose in the air and sniffed, trying to find Griffin and managing in a few moments.

She probably knows how to get there

I thought as I followed the scent while the others followed me.

"Are you seriously following a scent?" Darcy asked as she walked next to me.

"Yes. Griffin's to be precise. That's what a werewolf does." I smirked as I poked my nose softly.

"Cool." Stormy said.

"Why Griffin?" Darcy asked. "Why not any of the other teachers?"

"I figured Griffin might visit the catacombs every now and then." I said as Icy smiled.

"With that, we can find the catacombs with ease." She said with a grin on her face. "Way to go."

"That means we don't have to erase the memories of the pillars." Darcy concluded.

"Lead the way." Stormy said as my three friends got behind me, allowing me to lead the way to the ground floor and to a death end in a far corner of the room.

"Dead end. My scent tells me she stopped here but… " I sniffed the wall. "She touched this wall. Three times right, two times left, four from up here and two down there… "

"Can you make out in which order?" Darcy asked.

"No but I think I know a solution. An old spell Griffin taught to open some of the secret routes going outside." I smirked as I raised my hand and concentrated. "Revealio portway."I said.

Nothing.

"Nice try, but I think this door is protected with extra security magic." Icy said as she stood next to me and raised her hand.

"Infurmio Chartio Open."Icy chanted and the door flew open.

"Good one." I said as I patted Icy on the shoulder while I wrote down the code, then followed them inside the Catacombs, where a lot of books were stashed.

"Where do we start?" Stormy asked as she looked around. There were books wherever we turned and none of them looked like the book we were looking for.

"Let's split up. We all take a corner and work towards each other." Icy said as she walked to the upper left corner of the room.

"Good idea." I replied before I walked to another corner, stopping when I saw an altar with a strange book that had an aura that twisted my insides with its darkness.

That could be it

I thought as I walked to the book and placed a hand it but as soon as I did a blast knocked me back, right into Icy.

"Hey!" Icy snapped when she got up.

"Sorry. The book didn't let me read it." I groaned as I rubbed over my head before I pointed to the book. When Icy saw the book she gasped and walked to it, smiling when she saw the cover with a glint in her eyes that gave me the chills.

"This is the Book of Decay. It contains some of the strongest spells in the history of Magix." Icy smirked as she looked at the book with that glint in her eyes again. "With this, we can call upon the Army of Decay."

"That sounds both awesome and also kinda dangerous." I said as I walked past her towards the book and placed my hand on the cover, on top of hers. "Why do you want an army like that?"

"For the takeover." Icy smirked. "It could come in handy in case people resist."

"That will probably happen a lot." I replied with a nod.

"But that's for later, now at least know it's here." Icy smirked before she headed off. I nodded and followed her, turning to look at the book one more time before I walked along with the others to continue to look for the shapeshifter spellbook.

Icy's POV

"Got it!" Darcy exclaimed after a good hour of looking for the spellbook we needed to join Femke on her full moon adventures. "This is the spell we'll need in order to shapeshift."

"Let me see." I said as I pulled the book from her hands and looked over the spell. It looked pretty easy. Most of the things needed for the spell were subjects we handled in our classes. This could work.

"I was reading that." Darcy said as she looked at me firmly, but with one glare shut her up.

"We're in luck, we already know most of this. We just need to make sure we learn the advanced hand signs." I smirked as I looked over the spell one more time to make sure we didn't miss anything.

"We should make a map of all secret routes and passages we find on our way. You know… to make sure where we're going." Femke offered, which got me smirking. That girl was smart. Good. She was learning fast. At this rate she would be able to keep up with us.

"Good idea. We shouldn't use our own names on it. If Griffin ever happened to see or find the map we would be doomed." Stormy brought up with a pondering look.

"Or we just don't put our names on it." Darcy brought up, rolling her eyes.

"Darcy has a point but with what we are doing we need to mark ourselves on the map." Femke popped in with a smile on her face. "This reminds me of a book I've read. But there they used nicknames."

"How many books did you read?" Stormy asked, which made groan and put my hand on my forehead.

"Not important. I think we should use nicknames" Femke said with a stern look, which made me look at her incredulously, since this was the first time she was this serious about the mission.

She's learning. I'm almost impressed

I thought.

"Sounds wise. Of course we're not going to make it easy for Griffin but if she ever managed to find the map she shouldn't know it was us." I nodded as I looked at Femke with a small smile on her face. "What would you take as a nickname?"

"I was thinking about Whitepaws. Because of my fur." Femke smiled.

"Cute." I commented with a small smile.

"How about Miss Mindreader for you, Darc?" Stormy smirked, giving her sister a firm slap on her back.

"That's too obvious." Darcy snapped back. "Griffin would immediately know it's me."

"That would be bad." Femke said as Darcy nodded, before closing her eyes.

"WhirlEyes!" Darcy called after a moment, opening her eyes again.

"Good one!" Femke smirked.

" How about ColdHeart for me?" I asked after a moment.

"Maybe." Femke said as she looked at me, pondering.

"It's true though. " Stormy smirked. I just looked at her firmly, shutting her up.

"What about Frostbite?" Femke offered up smiling. Three good ideas in less than half an hour. She was learning fast.

"Sounds great! Now do me!" Stormy smirked.

"Thunderhead." Darcy commented with a smirk on her face.

"Watch it Miss Mindreader." Stormy snapped as she got up with a angry look in her eyes.

"Or else what?" Darcy challenged as she got up and looked Stormy dead in the eyes without a hint of fear.

"Or I will… " She started but stopped as Femke perked up her ears before she rushed to the candle and turned off the light.

"Femke, what… ?" I started but stopped as she made a hush sound after which I heard the sound of a book being put back in the shelf.

"Someone's here." She whispered, as she took me by the hand and softly pulled me somewhere.

"Who is it?" I heard Darcy call behind me as she took my other hand. When did that become a thing with us?

"If we're found we're in for another round of detention." Femke whispered as she led us to a wall.

"How are we going to get out?" Stormy asked.

"I hope there's a second exit." femke whispered as I heard footsteps at the entrance, followed by the unmistakable voice of Griffin.

"Who's there? "

"We're so death if she catches us." Femke muttered as she nervously touched the wall.

That attitude of hers didn't last long

I thought as I pushed her to the side to take charge.

"Revealio Passageway." I chanted, which made another secret passage appear in the wall in which we all quickly disappeared before the old bat would find us.

"Any idea where this passage might lead us?" Femke asked as she gently pushed past me, her eyes lighting up yellow in the dark.

"We will find out soon enough." I whispered back, knowing that we would be safer wherever this passage led us to then in the secret library with Griffin on our tail.

"I hope we don't end up outside." Stormy whispered behind me while femke whispered a spell to open the wall, which ended right in our room.

"Someone's coming, everyone into bed!"Femke whispered harshly as soon as we came out off the wall as all off us sprinted back to bed and closed our eyes to pretend we were asleep. Soon after that, we heard the door open and someone turn on the light before the light turned off again and they left.

"That was close." Femke said as she sat up after a moment of silence.

"Good thing you heard Griffin at the door." Darcy whispered as we put on our nightwear, after which Femke walked to the wall and opened the doorway again.

"You want to go back?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"The doorway works in two directions. We can go back but I bet Griffin will be waiting for us to come back." Femke said, before she yawned.

"Can't we just go to sleep?" Darcy asked as she yawned as well.

"Yeah. I have to get up early to help that purple haired girl with a prank on Lucy." Femke smirked as she lied down and closed her eyes.

"Just wash your hands afterwards." I smirked as I also went to bed.

"She did that to impress you do." Femke commented as she turned on her back and looked at the roof, pondering. "She wants to join our gang."

"Too bad she's a loser. She wouldn't be able to keep up." I commented with a smirk.

"We could pretend she is one of us, take her to the secret library… " Darcy started.

"And have her take the fall for us." Stormy realized with a smirk on her face.

"Hang on. The girl said prank her, not get her in detention." Femke said, shocked. I just sighed.

"No one can know it was us down there." Darcy reasoned. "Besides it will teach her she will never be one of us."

"That makes sense." Femke nodded now, still insecure.

"It will be fun." I smirked, knowing she could be pushed to behave worse. I've seen it before. "You'll see."

"Alright. " Femke sighed in defeat, which made me smile she was going to behave like the witch she was. Good. "But only because i don't want to make up another nickname." She jokingly added.

"We'll get to that tomorrow. For now we better get back to sleep before Griffin notices we're still up." I said firmly.

"Good idea." Femke yawned as she lied down. "Night Frostbite, Whirleyes and Thundercrack."

"Night, Whitepaws." Darcy and Stormy replied, as Femke turned off the light.

"Night everyone."

One off these days we'll rule the galaxy

I thought with a smile before I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000
> 
> With that I end the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> A/N:
> 
> I want to thank CryingWithTheWolves for her idea of giving the Trix members nicknames. I hope you enjoyed my version of how they got them.
> 
> Well, that was all for now. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and thanks paranoidgirl for doing such an awesome job as a Beta reader and advisor!
> 
> Please, review.


	7. Chapter 7: Shapeshifters

Chapter 7: Shapeshifters

Femke's POV

The next morning I woke up thanks to my alarm, I slammed it off before I got up. Looking at the clock I realized it was Sunday. I didn't have to get up until ten if I didn't want to.

Why did I set my alarm clock?

I thought, shrugging before I lied down again before immediately shooting back up when I remembered why.

I had promised the purple haired witch girl to help prank Lucy today! I got up quickly and got dressed, while trying not to wake the others.

Better safe than sorry

I thought as I silently exited the room and headed to the room of the purple haired witch, softly knocking on her door before sliding in.

"Did you come alone?" The girl asked.

"Is that a problem?" I asked angrily.

They're seriously rubbing off on me

Shot through my head as I said this, looking at the group of girls in front of me with my arms crossed.

"Not at all." The purple haired girl stammered.

"Good. What was your plan?" I asked as I sat down with the other witches that lived in this dorm, who looked up at their friend with smiles on their faces.

"You remember when I told you about that transformation spell, right?" The girl asked.

"I told you; I read every book in the library about it." I answered snobbishly.

"How about we put that knowledge to good use and transform her into a mouse and then set her free in a forbidden area? She'll be caught where she shouldn't be." The purple haired witch said, liking her own idea.

"Or we just convince her she can join the Trix if she goes to a place she is forbidden to go." I brought up.

"You think she will fall for that?" One of the girls asked me as I turned towards her and growled a little. She flinched away. Good.

"I am sure she will. She's very eager to join the Trix." I smirked. That girl was desperate to join the Trix but she was not on their level and would never be.

And that's why we should teach her a lesson

Darcy commented in my head. My head snapped up. She never used the link between our minds with such a long range before.

I'm on it

I thought back with a small smile as I focussed back on where I was.

"So when are you going to do it?" The purple haired girl asked me with a smile on her face.

"As soon as possible. But we don't want to look suspicious." Femke said. "She would get suspicious if we asked her to join so soon after Icy told her 'no'."

Very well, Femke. You're getting better by the day

Darcy commented, which made me smile a little. This was a good sign. I was starting to think like a witch more each day. I was learning and gaining power. That meant I would be able to keep up with my friends and help them find the Dragon Flame.

"Tell us when you're going to do it, okay?" One of the other witches asked.

"I better not. If I tell you, she might grow suspicious." Femke said. "Just play along, okay?"

"Alright then." The girl sighed as she looked down with disappointment."What forbidden place did you have in mind?"

"The catacombs were all the Dark Spells are." Femke smiled as she said this and the room gasped in shock.

"Great idea!" A girl with pink hair and two blonde locks in front of her face called. "That will get her in so much trouble."

"We better split up for now. We want to avoid her getting suspicious." I said but I really just wanted to get back to studying shapeshifting.

"Good." All girls agreed, after that, I went back to our dorm and reported what we discussed to the Trix.

"I heard from Darcy you did well." Icy smirked as she opened a book she snuck out of the Secret Library.

"Thanks. How's the Spell coming along?" I asked as I sat down and grabbed a book as well.

"I think we're almost ready to try it out." Icy said as she looked over the spell.

"Are you sure? You saw the pictures of what can happen if we make a mistake." Stormy commented as she showed me the book she was reading, showing some gruesome pictures of people being stuck between animal and human, looking like they were in pain. One even seems to have exploded.

"We studied every book and spell on the matter. We're ready." Icy said as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Which animal did you choose?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." Icy smirked as she opened one eye, closed it again and focussed, which made her entire body glow purple before she flashed.

"Forma Subcinctus… "

Icy chanted as she glowed even brighter. When the glowing stopped, Icy had changed into a giant white wolf with light blue snowflakes on it's thighs.

"Awesome." I commented with a smile.

"My turn." Darcy said as she got up and closed her eyes as well.

"Forma Subcinctus." Darcy chanted after which she changed into a large brown deer with a purple spiral on her flanks.

"You're up next!" Stormy said as she gave me a pat on my back.

"Why don't you try it?" I asked.

"Cause I want to see you fail." Stormy said.

"Who says I'm going to fail?" I said, trying to sound self assured.

"You're still a newbie." Stormy said.

"Not for long." I smirked as I got up and focused, feeling a tremendous energy flow through me.

"Forma Subcinctus!" I chanted as I flashed brightly. When I looked down afterwards, I saw I was in my werewolf form! It worked!

"On the first try!" Stormy said as she got up and started to focus as well.

"You're up." I growled at her, noting my voice had the same deeper tone I had when I was a werewolf.

"I'm on it!" Stormy smirked as she concentrated as well.

"Forma Subcinctus." Stormy chanted. Nothing happened.

"Who's a newbie now?" I smirked.

"Still you." Stormy smirked as she closed her eyes again.

"I just learned about magic. What's your excuse?" I smirked as I looked at her, while the others went 'Ooooh' behind me.

"You did not just say that." Stormy snapped.

"I just did." I smiled deviously.

"That's it. You're dead!" Stormy shouted as she looked at me with a furious glare.

"Forma Subcinctus!" Stormy called furiously as a purple glow started to envelop her and as the light cleared she shifted into a rat.

"Why a rat?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Someone has to be able to pass through small holes. Besides, rats are cool." Stormy smiled.

"I swear, if you eat my socks I tear your head off." I growled while getting close to Stormy. That was a mistake as she bit me. Hard.

"That's what you get!" Stormy said as she got on her hind legs and put her paws on her hips.

"You'll pay for that." I growled as I shifted back in my human form to heal the bite.

"Try me." Stormy smirked, which looked rather cute in her rat form.

"Quit it, you two!We have a mission, remember?" Icy said as she changed back and opened the book as we did the same.

"Biting someone's nose of isn't helping." I growled as I sat back down and got a piece of paper and the spellbook and opened it on a page I had marked during class that described a spell that could paint down memories.

"Vita Pingere!" I chanted, moving a finger from my head to the piece of paper after which the secret passage appeared along with all the other secret passages Miss Griffin had told me about.

"Vita Pingere!" The others chanted as the layout of Cloud Tower appeared, along with all the secret passages they knew of.

"Looks like we already found a lot of passages." I said when I saw all the info we already gathered on the map.

"We have several routes leading outside the castle, which is handy if we ever need to sneak out during searches for the Dragon Flame." Icy said.

"Celare." I chanted while closing my eyes, trying to think about a good password to hide the map, before I smiled. "Trix are Tricksy."

"Good one, now no one can look at it." Stormy said as I looked up and nodded.

"Without the password, it will look like an old piece of paper." I said as I put our nicknames on the front, as well as a name for the map itself; The Flamesearcher's map.

"The Flamesearcher's map? Really?" Darcy asked.

"We can't write down our actual names." I replied as I looked at Darcy. "This is vague enough." I explained.

"Nice one, Femke. Now all we need is info about were the Dragon Flame went." Icy said as she sat down again and got a book from her trunk. The rest of us did the same.

None of these books have anything useful. Just the line of ascension in Domino. That's common knowledge

I taught as I turned a page. There was a picture of a King and Queen on with a little girl with blonde hair standing next to them, looking shyly into the camera while a toddler with red hair from around was in the arms of the Queen.

"The last King and Queen of Domino with their two daughters. Disappeared without a trace after the destruction of Domino three years ago. This was the last time anyone has seen the Dragon Flame" The text underneath the picture read.

So much for that

I thought as I closed the book.

"This was about fourteen years ago." I told no one in particular as I put the book away.

"Fourteen years? If it is in a person, they will be younger then that by now." Icy said.

"But it's also possible it was sucked in an object, right?" I asked, remembering Icy had once told me that.  
"It isn't much but this will make things easier. " Icy said as she looked down. "If it is in a person they might apply to Alfea or Cloudtower in two years."

"We will be powerful enough to take them on." I added, catching on where this was going. All we had to do was see if someone with a lot of power applied to either of the two schools in two years and wait for our chance and pluck the power from them if the time was right. After that, it was takeover time. I still wasn't sure about that part. Oh well. That's a worry for another that.

"And when the time is right, we take their power and we will be the most powerful beings of the Magical World." Icy smiled, after which she laughed in a way that gave me chills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000
> 
> And with that, I end the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, please don't forget to thank paranoidgirl for all her hard work as a beta reader and advisor and leave a review!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
> A/N:  
> Femke is Seventeen years old at the moment.


End file.
